powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Meta Probability Manipulation/@comment-30766268-20170508123029/@comment-30766268-20170509161906
ok, allow me to honestly ask you that: do you even know what 'pataphysics is? because seriusly, I've stated to you the exact definision of 'pataohysics, and you regected that. as I said: Metaphysics = beyond science, something who posses rule who are beyond any understanding of rules, and as such, it would be the most dificoult thing to a meta probability manipulator to manipulate,. pataphysics = what is beyond the thing which is beyond science, essentially, something who isn't bound by any rules and laws of his own, and is describe as "the science of imaginary solution to all possibilitys". essentially, as it is something complitly irational, who besocally give you every solution you would ask to every situation, simply because that's how it works, is essentially something irational and illogical, as it bound to imaginary concepts only, and some may say it excced those imaginary concepts. now, you can say that as something which have no rules, there is no rule who say it's not bound by probobility, and you can say it's so irational, that it might very well flip back and turn into something rational who makes sense, because of how irational it is. that may be the case, in fact, as 'pataphysics is something who makes no goddamn sense at all, so since the most unexpectable thing is that it would be predictable and logical, it might very well be. and that's exactly the point. in some way, you can say pataphysics is the mother of all paradox and conceptual contradiction. dont think so? then your problem, because I dind't invented that thing, rather some crazy novelist from franch in the end of the 19 century, so you can't exactly argue with the meaning of 'pataphysics! and yes, I know its "blatantly self-invalidating" and that in that sense, every manipulation would not be possible, but only if you look at that form NORMAL logic. maybe you still dont know that, so if you dont, here is a thing "metaphysics and 'pataphysics have diferent rules, and spesificly 'pataphysics doesn't have rules!". you try to enforce logic as an aplication of something with a totaly diferent logic then yours, and to something who have no logic. for example, what if the rules of metaphysics would be so weird, they wont be able to be considered as logic and would be totally chaotic without any order at all, and as such probobility wont be exist there? and then what about 'pataphysics? you just can't argue about does things using normal 3 dimensional logic of physics, as this is the BEYOND physics, the thing you cant enforce logic on in any possible way. again, trying to say it is not possible and wont work is good and all, because this is a theoretical power, just as 99.9999999% of the articals on this wikia, which is the wikia about imaginery powers. you can't enforce logic on those things. that's all. the same goes with what you said about getting rid of logic and still cling to control. in your eyes, if there is no logic and order, there is nothing to control on. but you say that from the prespective of a 3 dimnesional human being who igerly cling to the laws of physics while talking about imagenery things, which is the field of 'pataphysics. it is possible to make it that there wont be order and rules and still control over something, because, as i stated, the moment there are norules and something is totally irational, paradox possible, and contradictions are totally fine to be there.